


Stardust - A tapestry of memory for you and me

by arcaneplume



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't have the attention span to write longer works (yet), I wrote these like a man possessed. enjoy, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneplume/pseuds/arcaneplume
Summary: Just some Thaniel/Valerio drabbles. Memories of yearning and love.
Relationships: Thaniel/Valerio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Stardust - A tapestry of memory for you and me

Thaniel slides into the pristine waters, silently and with purpose. Valerio absent-mindedly observes him from the lakeside, still thinking about that surprisingly strong body, faint scars on his otherwise soft skin. He thinks of his words, of a handwaved past that troubled his visage with something dark, as he watches the sunlight dance across his agile silhouette. A vision of freedom and delight, despite his burdens. How he longs to be with him. May he allow me to listen to him closely, he silently hopes, as Thaniel emerges from the waters, a beaming smile as he showed off his catch, overflowing from his pockets.

\---

A splash of wine, and the scallops sizzle to life. Valerio has three preparations going at the same time, but he moves with confidence, a decisive glimmer in his eyes, entranced in his work. Thaniel knows something about cooking himself, but watching a professional like him work was simply mesmerising. The speed, the precision, the flavours and smells harmonizing with studied elegance - but most of all, that hint of a smile that always dances across his lips when he's in the kitchen. He could stare at him for hours.

\---

Thaniel brushes Valerio's soft hair with loving gestures, playing with the tips. Sometimes, a little tug to elicit a response - his protests and remarks ripe with playfulness. On their side, little blooms they gathered as they hiked to one of their usual fishing spots, calling to them with their joyful brilliance. Thaniel sifts through the flowers, choosing only the best for his dearest, for only the most beautiful hues could kiss his silvery braids. And so he caresses his hair, and twists it with the most delicate touch, placing blossoms here and there, dotting his braidwork. Valerio's neck tingles each time he senses his hands moving across his back, heart and soul glowing with the warmth of summer.

\---

Wildflowers. Their subdued beauty always brought him to mind - his eyes akin to cornflowers peeking through golden wheat. His smile, as simple and clean as a dandelion. His hands, strong yet delicate - like lily-of-the-valley. For every daisy and violet he uses to garnish his dishes, his mind lingers on his lovely visage.

\---

Irises. Their elegance and intensity always recalled his intense gaze to his memory - those deep eyes that struck him with such power every time he looked at him. Lithe blooms and delicate leaves, as ethereal as his presence - and yet, it belies such strength. Noticing wild irises boldly declaring their presence a few steps from his lodgings, he decides to take care of them on a whim.

\---

Knifes dancing through scales and innards. Sometimes, all you need is preparing fish right at the lake, still glistening in the low sun of the early evening. Valerio went looking for edible herbs and wild berries as Thaniel sorted through their catch, choosing which fish to eat there and with to bring back with them as provisions. They were now busy cleaning it, glancing at each other's knifework with mutual respect. Small talk, a couple jokes, a little fire. They roast their fish after running them through with a stick, basking in the simplicity of it all.

"...I still can't believe you enjoy my fish so much. I'm sure you can cook up something much better!" It was half a joke, but he did wonder often about it.

"Well, believe it or not, but I simply adore it." He looks at their sizzling dinner, a soft glow in his eyes. "It feels like home, and makes my heart sing. That's all that matters to me."

\---

The stars twinkle in their velvet seats, the only witnesses to the secret escapade of two kindred souls, called to their favourite lake in the depth of the night. Thaniel had been long planning for a nightly fishing trip, but he would have never imagined he would have had someone to share it with. They fished, the sounds of the night filling their ears, moths and flies drawn to their lanterns, the cold moonlit winds scraping their cheeks.

But now there is no fishing. There is no forest, no lake, no endless skies. There is only them, their heartbeats, their chests heaving together. Hands interlocking as they exchanged timid, but loving glances. Gentle, careful kisses, tinged with the caution of those so unaccustomed to love - a little secret sealed by their own lips, known only to the silver tapestries of the heavens.


End file.
